nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
The Machine
|level=7-25, |status= |game=Test Subject Complete |special= }} The Machine is a character, hazard, and assistant of Dr. Nastidious in the game Test Subject Complete. The Machine also appears in the background of some multiplayer levels of Test Subject Arena 2. Appearance The Machine is covered in white metal that glimmers slightly. The top of The Machine is rectangular with a small rectangle coming vertically out of the far left side of it. A red triangle is placed near the right side of it and a cylindrical slot is next to the triangle. Below the top of The Machine near the slot is a digital clock with green digits that is rectangular. Beneath the clock are two white discs stacked on top of each other. Downwards near the middle of the cylinders and a bit to the side is U-shaped object that is missing part of its side. Inside the U-shaped object is a white rectangle with a red circle in the middle the radiates red light. Above the rectangle are two dark coloured boxes and below the rectangle are three cables that connect it to the wall. To the left and right of the white rectangle are several irregular shaped pieces. On the outside of the irregularly shaped pieces extend two small dark grey objects that have a small rectangle placed on top of their flat ends. Two larger white objects, that are very similar in shape, are near the dark grey objects and have a half circle with some metal coverings on their ends. Game information History The Machine disguised itself as an unusual array of lights on the ceiling of levels seven to eighteen. When Blue discovered that the professor was dead, after escaping containment and moving - via a "I Tea" cup - to another part of Dr. Nastidious's base, upon inspecting the perimeter on level nineteen, the "I Tea" by The Machine, who had just turned around to fire at Blue. The Machine's entire intent during level's nineteen to twenty-five was to kill Blue, which, it failed at doing. In game Test Subject Complete Levels 8-18 The Machine can be seen in the background, but does not do anything at all. Levels 19-25 The Machine shows itself in the levels after Blue locates the professor, and tracks Blue with a reticule shown on screen. If Blue stops, the reticule will move over Blue and begin to fire a laser at Blue. The laser can be difficult to avoid, as the only way to be completely safe from it is to hide behind steel paneling or a transporter. Therefore, the player must carefully and quickly move Blue from steel panel to steel panel until the end of the level is reached. Level 30 Test Subject Arena 2 The Machine appears in the background of multiplayer levels 9, 10, 11, 12, 19, and 20 of Test Subject Arena 2. In game, it will try to destroy the nearest character to its reticule at the start of the match. The Machine will then continue to pursue that character with its laser reticule until the character is killed, by laser or by opponent. Upon the chosen character being killed by either force, The Machine will celebrate by spinning around. Below is a gallery of images of the levels in which Surveillance Droid MKII appears. Trivia *The Machine seems to be based of several robots in popular culture, most notably the following: **The Machine resembles Auto from the movie WALL-E. It also has a similar purpose to Auto, as he is Doctor Nastidious's assistant, just as Auto is Captain B. McCrea's assistant. Also, Captain b. McCrea also resembles the Professor from this Test Subject series, the Professor being one of the protagonists. **The Machine may be based of GLaDOS from the Portal series, most notably GLaDOS's depiction in the first Portal, where she is shown hanging from a ceiling. Similar to The Machine, GLaDOS is an AI robot, talks to the player, and tries to kill the player by firing a laser rocket at them. **The idea of an evil, intelligent computer of this design originally came from HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. *The Machine's laser will kill Doctor Nastidious' mercenaries if it hits them during the boss battle. Category:Test Subject series Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Side characters Category:Enemies Category:Recurring enemies Category:Hazards Category:Recurring hazards Category:Robots